


VID: Bubblegum Belle

by kristophine



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine
Summary: A vid for Scarlett O'Hara and her plethora of demons.





	VID: Bubblegum Belle

**Author's Note:**

> My very first vid! A million thanks to bonibaru for providing a) footage b) technical help c) pats on the shoulder while I raged about the iniquities of Premiere Pro.


End file.
